It is especially important, in particular in the field of pharmaceutics and biotechnologies, to be able to take off samples to analyze them, for example to perform microbiological verifications in culture tanks, for counting cells, for chemical analysis, etc.
Such taking off must be performed while minimizing as much as possible the risks of contamination of the taken-off sample and of the medium from which the sample is taken off.
A device is already known, in particular from the United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,477, for the transfer of a medium into or from a container comprising a magazine having two main faces of which one is adapted to cooperate with the container and a lateral face extending between the main faces as well as several sliding valves housed in cavities of the magazine. In each valve there is formed a duct for transfer of the medium which issues at the face cooperating with the container, each valve having a closed position in which it sealingly isolates that duct from the container and an open position in which that duct is placed in communication with the container.
Each duct also communicates via an end-piece and a flexible tube with a bag for transferring the medium from the container to the bag.
To make each valve pass from its closed position to its open position, the operator presses on a tab of that valve to unlock it from the magazine and make it slide along a portion made of elastomer of that magazine in order for it to occupy its open position. In this position, the end portion of the valve projects within the container, so placing the duct of that valve in communication with the container. To pass the valve back to its closed position, the operator pulls on it to make it slide in the opposite direction.